Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improving light efficiency in a color projection system.
Description of the Related Art
Color-field sequential display systems such as a DLP projector often require a color wheel in order to sequentially display red, green, and blue light onto a modulation panel. At any moment in time, the modulation panel is seeing a single color. The color wheel filters the white light from a light source, such as a lamp, into Red, Green, and Blue as it rotates. At any moment in time, only approximately one third of the light is transmitted through the system and the rest is reflected and unused. Thus, the system is not very efficient in the use of light energy.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.